custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FireDrag1091
And I noticed that you added your character to the Order of the Great Creators page. For your information, that's someone else's page, so please don't edit it without permission. Sorry, I was looking at articles, and probably added it by mistake, I thought I clicked on the leave page, but I must have accidently edited it by mistake, but thanks for the touch-up! I'd be happy to lend you ideas, but is there anything specific in your storyline you would like ideas for? I'm sorry to say I'm not too well-versed in your continuity. As far as offering characters, I'll offer you Flardrek, Mersery and Skorr if you'd like to use them. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Also, feel free to use the Mersion species as the race of your creation. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I see that now, sorry I didn't notice. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 19:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) There are just some minor things that need to be delt with, one would be you don't have to put " " around ever importent word, nor do you need to make all links bold, just bold Vantelic's name in the top discription sentence. Other than that I would suggest putting a Writer Template at the top of the page to let people know that it's your page. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 19:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: "Darkness" series Yeah, I'll enter a couple of characters. Here are my best; Derict Raksha The Veridact and my self MOC: Titus Not entirely sure why it isn't coming up for you, but on my computer your latest blog is listed in the Recent Blog section. I suppose the only explanation I can offer is that the blog didn't appear immediately after you created it. Maybe there was a delay before it registered it as new. I can't really offer you an answer, but there doesn't seem to be a problem now. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Think nothing of it. It's part of my job description to be helpful. :P Still, that is very kind of you. Thank you. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest As soon as season two is finished, you should be able to enter your character into the third season. // You have my permission. And as for your contest, I guess the best way would be to do it the old-fashioned way, which is going onto the talk pages of other users and inviting them to partake or asking them if they'd be interested. Other than that, you could always create another blog post reminding your contest is still open. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The purple Olmak is only given to a user once they have won a MOC contest. It cannot exactly be awarded as a prize, per se, it's just kinda given to you once you win a contest. And as far as I'm concerned, we do not have an Olmak that relates back to writing contests. As for your own contest, I'll take a look at it and see what it's like. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Mersions wouldn't have war colleges, per se, but they do have training centres for people who volunteer to join Versuva's defence militia. As for elemental powers, Mersions all have a limited amount of control over an elemental force in their vicinity, but they cannot control elemental powers the same way a Toa can. However, I suppose through artificial means, experimentation or even modification/augmentation, a Mersion could alter themselves to control one elemental force the same way a Toa could, though this would probably come at the cost of sacrificing their control of the elemental forces in their environment. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That all sounds perfectly fine to me. You have some interesting ideas. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re Sorry about the late reply. I've been busy and stuff, so I haven't had much time to check wikia and stuff. About your contest, I believe I will not be able to join. Between Rebel Lines, The Custom Slizer Wiki, and life in general I just don't have the time. Sorry :( As for the co-writing, I am already working with on his story Rise of the Shadow. I would love to help you out, and might be able to squeeze it into my tight schedule after Christmas, though I can't make any promises. And thank's for the feedback on Rebel Lines! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 15:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Sorry for the exceptionally late reply. In regards to the writing contest, I don't think I can enter since I've got a lot of other writing projects to attend to. As for Erevayx, he sounds like a good choice for a self-MOC. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Co-Author Yes I'm still interested my friend. Just tell me what to do and I will start writing. 21:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hey. Just wanted you to know that you can now characters into the third season of Survival of the Fittest: Season 3. Also, can you help supporting the next season by letting users on this website know about it? That's all I wanted to say. // I've briefly read over Erevayx's page, but I'll have to read it thoroughly before I put him in my story. I haven't read Vantelic's page yet, but if he's an engineer he could definitely be of use. —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 14:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The story defenitely shows the Makuta's horrifying love of the pain of others. Definitely a good piece of work, but it definitely could look better with a full story attatched to it. I only have one minor complaint: do not use all caps do show how angry someone is. It would be better to describe how he talked, while italicising words you want to put emphasis on. Like this: "Y-you ''killed my sister!" the toa screamed, fury pounding through his veins as he lowered his blade. He roared again, "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else!" Other than that, I liked the story. It'll give me something to work on when I put Erevayx into TNT —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|''Niha A.T.'') 21:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Here's another tip, then: always preview all of your edits ;) —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 21:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I can help with any stories right now, because I've already accepted to write for ''Survival of the Fittest: Season 3, and that, along with my own stories, will take up most of my time here :/ But I will be eager to read your stories when I do have time. —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|''Niha A.T.'') 14:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll read your story when I can! Also, please leave your messages at the bottom of the talk page, it makes it easier to find your message. —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 13:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Before I write about Erevayx, I need to know more about him. What are his values? A value is something someone holds so highly that he can't explain why he does. If your character can explain it, you haven't gone deep enough. For example, Niha's three values are friendship, security, and justice. Niha feels like these things are so obvious that anyone who questions them must be stupid. It is good when values conflict, because it makes for a more rounded-out character. Let's take Niha's values again. If she had to decide between, say, her friends and her safety, she could become unpredictable. She could go either way. After you figure out Erevayx's values, would you tell me his ambition? That's the one abstract thing he wants out of life. Niha's ambition is to serve the greater good, which springs from her value of justice. So, when you have time, please tell me Erevayx's values and his ambition. Then I'll be able to start writing ''Poisonous. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:53, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I'm going to write the whole story in advance before I post anything, so expect the story to be up by the end of March. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this : ) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Niha would have been there. Helryx didn't really trust Niha during her first years in the Order, so her doing "important" missions was rare. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 16:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the lat reply. On second thought, Helryx may have let Niha go after some cautious thought. If you use her as a primary character in the seige scene, please address that Niha was only allowed to take part in it with hesitation. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm looking forward to it! BTW, here's a formatting tip. Instead of formatting your story like this: Chapter One Destral, post-Great Cataclysm Write it like this: Story Chapter One ''Destral, post-Great Cataclysm'' Okay, I just wanted to make sure you knew. The formatting on Continued Adversity (may I call it CA?) is just sort of confusing ; ) Oh, and remember, Niha has met Erevayx at least once before, so she should know some of Niha's fighting techniques. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) No, you dummy! It was just a typo. ; ) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I read the chapter. Who is the Toa of Fire Erevayx killed? And do you mean that Erevayx will not be struggling against Adversary in my story? —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 11:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I will post Poisonous no later than March 31st. 14:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. That was me. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll sort it out. And don't worry, you're not tattle-taling in any way. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? I realize the pages need to be fixed, I'm not a newbie to the Wiki, and I plan to fix the pages soon. I really don't need you to be tellign me which pages need to be fixed, got it? Ace the Master 23:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok Thanks for your council. ¿Is there something wrong in my pages? Garmagic (talk) 05:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) =/ I apologize, I didn't mean to come across as rude, per se, I was having a kind of bad day. Again, sorry. Ace the Master 19:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll give it a read-over tonight. :P Hey, FireDrag, do you think Erevayx is mentally capable of leading the Brotherhood of Makuta? 01:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, FireDrag, for your detailed explanation. My storyline takes place in an alternate universe, and Erevayx may be the Brotherhood' s leader. I know this may sound strange, but I think it's for the best. Is this "Adversity" a product of Erevayx' s mind in response to the toxins, or is it it's own being? 02:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC)